


Stormed In

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: The Fluff Trail [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bedroom Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Game Night, Happy, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Humor, Worried Cody Vince, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Cody and Robert are stormed in at Robert's house. They try and figure out how to pass the time
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: The Fluff Trail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2020 January Storms





	Stormed In

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2020_January_Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2020_January_Storms) collection. 



> Little fluffy story created from an old claim! Enjoy!

The storm came out of nowhere. The heavy snow buried many people inside and nearly all forms of communication and power was shut down as a result of this catastrophic storm. The storm hit Maple Bay hard and we were ill prepared for

I was not happy about this storm. It buried both me and Robert inside his house. While I'm not complaining, I'm a bit worried about Amanda and Max. I know, I know, I shouldn't worry. But it's the father Instinct in me to worry. I couldn't even text her to see how the two girls were doing and I was stressing. 

I probably gave it away in some way or he could sense it, but either way warm arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me against his chest “Cody.. You gotta stop stressing.I'm worried too. Believe me, I am. But do not worry, Amanda is crafty and will be fine.”He reassured me.

The reassurance and his presence helped calm me down a little. I could feel the stress starting to ebb away. I press back against his body and cover his hands with my own, the warmth causing me to smile a little. No matter how cold it got, Robert always seemed to be a furnace. “I know. I just can't help it.” I told him.

He squeezed me a little closer and kissed the top of my head. “I understand.” He said, pulling me towards the couch and forcefully pushing me down onto it. 

I raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to smirk a little before he walked away.  _ Oh boy. What's he up to now? _ . Whenever he walked away like that, with that little smirk on his lips, it meant he was gonna do something either very troublesome or something that was gonna embarrass me beyond belief.

I lay down on the couch and twiddle my Thumbs as I waited. Robert was always so mysterious with what he does and I more times than not, find myself either confused or amused by what he has planned. 

The sounds of him cursing draws me from my thoughts and I look towards the stairs, frowning. The sounds of feet could be heard a few moments later, so I lay back down and closed my eyes. My eyelids feel heavy, and before I knew it, sleep claimed me.

I heard the creak of his stairs, muttering something under my breath as I rolled over to get away from the house. A hand is shaking my shoulder a few moments later, and my eyes open. It feels like I was only asleep for a moment but I quickly roll over and glance up into Robert's dark eyes.

“You awake?” He grunted out, his face a few inches from mind.

I attempt to sit up. My movements must have been faster then he anticipated and both our heads crack together. Pain instantly shoots through my body and I lay back down, grunting when my head hit the pillow below me. 

“Okay.. Never wake you up it seems” Robert's voice was tinted with pain as he rubbed his forehead softly.

“Sorry” I mumbled. He waved it off and stood, motioning for me to sit up, which I did and eyed him suspiciously. He was looking at me strangely. “What?”

He looks away and sits down beside me, his arms crossed “Nothing.” Was his reply.

I roll my eyes and cup his face, turning it so he would look at me. Something was bothering him, clearly. To most, his eyes would look blank, but I could always tell when something was wrong with him and I sighed, rubbing his cheek. “Clearly something is wrong. What is it?”

The glare I get causes me to roll my eyes “I'm serious, Codes. It's nothing.” He tells me, making me shake my head and sigh.

“Fine,” I say, too tired to really argue the matter. He would tell me when he was ready. I glance at the table now set up with a variety of board games and turn my eyes to him.

He smiles sheepishly at me and I grumble under my breath as he raises his hands in surrender. I grab one of the games boxes and read it, my eyebrows raising higher and higher the further I went down. Once the last text was read, I shook my head and glared pointedly at him. 

“Really?” I growl.

He shrugs his shoulders and winks at me. “Yep,” He replied, the tone and his face innocent.

I roll my eyes at him and eye each game. They are all different and yet.. Peek my interest. I grumble under my breath before we start to play.

We started with monopoly.. Which went about as great as you'd think. Not at all. We spent well over an hour trying to beat each other and I simply gave up, getting bored of it.

The next up was Battleship. I should have known better than to play this against him, but I was competitive. To say the least, he kicked my ass. For every round I won, he won 3. I finally admitted defeat after the 15th round, my pride long dead. 

He chuckled at my defeat and rubbed my head like a little kid, to which I bat his hands away, a scowl on my face. His hands raise instantly in surrender, his giggles filling the room. I roll my eyes in response and the scowl is soon replaced with a smile.

Of course, since I picked the first two, it was now Robert's turn, and you know what the bastard picked? Twister. I swear he picked it on purpose, just from the looks he gives me when I'm bent at certain positions, I of course, blush and try to ignore them, but find it impossible when he is literally rubbing against me every minute or so.

“You are an asshole” I grumble.

He glances over at me quickly, eyebrows raised and his eyes filled with mischief. I glare at him and cross my arms, causing him to start chuckling as he puts away the mat and the other games, disappearing for a moment while I lay on the couch. My whole body is now sore because of that damn game, and while I did enjoy the view of his ass in certain positions, god damn did some of those twists hurt. 

I grumble and shift my weight every few moments, the soreness not going away.

I hear his footsteps and glare up at him as he is bending down, slowly settling into a seated position beside me. “You don't look so good. You alright?” He asks, ignoring the glaring I am directing at him.

I glare daggers at him and growl low “No. I'm sure, my muscles are all tensed up and-”

Without warning, he stands and scoops me up, forcing me to go wherever he is taking me. I roll my eyes and grab a hold of him, so I don't fall.

He takes me up the stairs and to his room, where he dumps me on his bed and disappears. I glare at the doorway as if it attacked me, waiting for Robert to return with god knows what. He always had some form of surprise up his sleeve.

While I waited, I drummed my fingers on the bed and laid down, my eyes moving about the room. It was actually clean for once. No beer cans or garbage, no signs of dirty laundry and even the bed was made. This surprised me. I sit up, and continue to look around.

He has a dresser that I had not noticed before, a closet, several night stands and even a balcony. Of course, I always assumed it was a window since he kept the drapes over it when I was here. But I was wrong, very wrong. 

His house was a lot better than mine, that was for sure and I felt a ping of jealousy slip into my system. But almost immediately it's gone. Who knows how long Robert has been here, and how long he has been decorating his place. It could be years for all I know.

Cold hands on my neck cause me to jump and spin about, my eyes showing my annoyance as I glare daggers at the man behind me.

Robert can't help the rumbling chuckle that comes from himself, and I punch him in the shoulder for it. He pretends to be hurt, making fake hurt noises and I roll my eyes. 

He snorts and runs a hand down my face, my head snapping back a little as he rumbled once more with laughter. “What are you doing?” I ask, the annoyance in my voice clear.

Robert stands up and crosses his arm, a smile playing at his lips as he stares down at me playfully. “I'm feeling you up.” He answers with a straight, and serious face.

I blink, and he roars with laughter. I can't help but blush, because I was so embarrassed by my simple, yet apparently hilarious reaction.

He is heaving, having to sit down on his bed before he collapses. Tears are running down his face, and I blink once more. He notices and it just sends him into another laughing fit.

I sigh, shaking my head at him and I stand up. I quickly lead to the bathroom, and turn on the tap. Cupping my hands, I let some water pool before I splash it on my face in hopes of making my mind and body work.

I can still hear his deep rumbling laughter and I huff, heading back out of the room and returning to the bed. I sit down and throw myself backwards.

He was panting by the time he was done, struggling to draw in breaths, and I kept a close eye on him in case I needed to perform CPR on his ass. When he finally had his breathing back to normal, he laid down beside me on the bed, and ran a hand down my side.

“Stop being the grinch” He jokes.

I in turn roll my eyes, and turn away from him, grumbling curses under my breath.

The creak of the bed tells me Robert has moved, and I feel his arms wrap around my chest, pulling me close.

I huff, and try to get out of his grip but I always forget how strong Robert is. So I give up, huffing with annoyance at my lack of strength more so than anything. 

He rumbles against my neck, and I shiver for a moment. I hope he does not notice, but he does and I groan when he breaths against my neck, pulling another shiver from my body.  _ God damn it. _

I expect him to do more, but he does not and I frown. I try to turn and see what the hell he is up too, but he shifts me back into position and I make an annoyed sound.

“Stop moving.” He groans against my neck.

“Why?” I ask, forcing my body not to react to his heat on the back of my neck.

“Because, I want to cuddle with you.” He huffs.

I blink, literally in surprise. I always forgot that Robert absolutely loved to cuddle, and it always came as a surprise whenever he did cuddle with me. I never took him to be a cuddler, so it did surprise me when I found out.

“Oh.. Okay.” I croaked out, still hung up on my emotions a little.

“Good. Now relax, you're tense.” He says against me.

I sigh, unsure of how I was gonna do just that. But it seems I did not have to do much. He shifts himself, retracting his oh so ever warm hands, and urges me to take off my shirt.

I roll over, and raise an eyebrow at him. I notice immediately that he is without a shirt and my mouth forms a silent O. I sit up for a moment, slipping my shirt off and tossing it to god knows where, it was probably one of Robert's shirts anyways. 

I lay down after that with my body laying on its side, and my head resting against the sheets. Robert lays down beside me as well, but a little further away so he can work the tension out with his hands.

I did not realize just how badly my body was tense, and groaned into the sheets when he made me turn onto my stomach. It takes a bit, but he eventually works out all the tension in my body and I lay there, feeling like I am high. 

In all honesty i can barely move, and i do not protest when Robert turns me back onto my side, pulling me so I'm resting with my back to his chest. His arms are around my chest and shoulders, while his face is nestled into the back of my neck. 

I feel too tired to do anything, but lay there and bask in his heat. It seems he does too, because he does not move or make another sound.

I feel.. Content, Light, safe, and I also feel happy. I know he does too, because he is always happy to snuggle and cuddle with me. And that? Him being happy?. That is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> All Kudos and Reviews are appreciated! :) hope you all enjoyed your read!


End file.
